Bleach Something Wrong
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Sesuatu yang aneh merasuki Yamamoto-sama. Acara apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bagaimana mungkin? Semuanya memang tidak terduga. Semua ini karena 'saya' merasuki mimpi Yamamoto-sama, haha! Bersiaplah!
1. Bleach Awards

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo ~ My Favorite Author**

**A/N: Duh, nggak tahu mau ngomong apa, awalnya saya antusias, tapi nggak tahu kenapa, jadinya nggak begitu jelas dan berbelit-belit. **

**Meski pun demikian, saya harap kalian dapat menikmati bacaan gaje ini. Selamat membaca~**

**Warning: Gazeboo, typo, aneh, mungkin jelek, OOC (apa tuh), dsb~  
**

* * *

**BLEACH AWARDS**

**The Best Female :**

Orihime Inoue

Matsumoto Rangiku

Hinamori Momo

Soifon

Yoruichi Shihouin

**The Best Male :**

Kurosaki Ichigo

Hitsugaya Toushirou

Byakuya Kuchiki

Renji Abarai

Uryu Ishida

**The Best Division :**

Divisi 10

Divisi 6

Divisi 11

Divisi 12

Divisi 4

**The Best Zanpakuto :**

Zangetsu

Zabimaru

Hyourinmaru

Senbonzakura

Kyouka Suigetsu

**The Best Pair :**

Ulquiorra – Orihime

Ichigo – Rukia

Matsumoto – Gin

Hitsugaya – Hinamori

Urahara – Yoruichi

**The Best Arrancar :**

Ulquiorra

Tia Harribel

Starrk

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Nell Tu

**The Best Vizard :**

Lisa Yadoumaru

Shinji Hirako

Hiyori Sarugaki

Aikawa Love

Hachigen Ushouda

**The Best Bankai :**

Ichigo ~

Byakuya ~

Hitsugaya ~

Renji ~

Aizen ~

**The Best Student of Karakura :**

Keigo Asano

Tatsuki Arisawa

Yasutora Sado

Uryu Ishida

Orihime Inoue

**The Best Shinigami :**

Matsumoto Rangiku

Toushiro Hitsugaya

Byakuya Kuchiki

Zaraki Kenpachi

Renji Abarai

**The Best Captain :**

Byakuya Kukichi

Toushiro Hitsugaya

Zaraki Kenpachi

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Retsu Unohana

**The Best Vice Captain :**

Matsumoto Rangiku

Renji Abarai

Isane Kotetsu

Izuru Kira

Choujirou Sasakibe

**The Best Community :**

Shinigami

Human

Vizard

Arrancar

Hollow

* * *

"Kapten, kau mendapatkannya juga? Aku masih bingung, namaku tercantum juga, loh!" seru Matsumoto pada Hitsugaya yang masih mengamati selembaran yang baru ia dapatkan dari seorang Shinigami divisi 1.

"Aku, the best captain? Hha, akhirnya mereka tahu," seru Hitsu gaya dalam hati.

"RAPAT AKAN SEGERA DI MULAI, PARA KAPTEN DAN WAKIL KAPTEN YANG MASIH BELUM MENEMPATI RUANG DIVISI 1, DIHARAPKAN AGAR SEGERA MENGHADIRI RUANG RAPAT," perintah suara Sasakibe yang menggema di setiap ruangan divisi.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada rapat dadakan sih? Sungguh menjengkelkan!" seru wakil kapten divisi 10 itu.

"Matsumoto, ayo! Kita harus segera menghadiri rapat itu," kata Hitsugaya dengan sedikit antusias.

* * *

Di ruangan rapat divisi 1, para kapten dan wakil kapten sudah berkumpul hendak memulai rapat. Hanya tinggal dua kursi yang masih kosong, yakni kursi divisi 10.

Tidak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Hitsugaya dan Rangiku segera menempati tempat mereka. Sedikit malu dirasakan oleh sang kapten divisi 10 itu. Sedangkan sang wakil kapten masih memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ia masih belum tahu pasti tentang semuanya, mulai dari selembaran yang dibagikan ke seluruh ke seluruh Soul Society sampai rapat yang tidak jelas ini.

"Maaf, telah membuat kalian menuggu." ucap Hitsugaya menunjukan rasa tanggunga jawabnya.

"Tidak apa, Kapten Hitsugaya. Mungkin ini kecerobohan pertamamu." jawab Kapten Yamamoto dari tempat kebesarannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Mungkin kalian bingung dengan rapat dadakan ini. Dan mungkin juga kalian akan terkejut dengan tujuan rapat ini diadakan. Bukankah begitu, Wakil Kapten Martsumoto?" tanya Kapten Yamamoto pada Rangiku yang terlihat sedang tidak berkonstentrasi.

Rangiku pun sentak terkaget namanya disebut. Perasaannya dibuat kacau oleh Yamamoto-sensei. Sekarang, yang dirasakannya adalah sama hal seperti yang dialami murid saat ditegur guru di kelas karena ketiduran atau apapun. Sungguh malu saat semua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kesalahan.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Aku akan menjawab setiap kebingungan kalian saat ini, termasuk kebingunganmu juga Matsumoto," kata Yamamoto-sensei menyinggung Rangiku sekali lagi.

"Kalian di kumpulkan di tempat ini guna mengetahui isi dari lembaran yang telah kalian terima," katanya lagi.

"Entah mengapa, aku mendapat sebuah mimpi. Seorang manusia menghampiriku memberiku sebuah perintah untuk mengadakan sebuah acara khusus untuk memeriahkan tahun baru kita ini. Aku pun baru mendengar istilahnya, award." jelas Yamamoto dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan.

"Sebangunku dari mimpi itu, aku mendapatkan selembar kertas yang kugenggam. Isinya merupakan nama-nama kalian yang telah dikelompokan pada kategori-kategori tertentu, ia mengistilahkannya sebagai nominasi," jelasnya lagi.

Mendengar penjelasan Yamamoto yang sedikit berbelit, para kapten dan wakil kapten pun sedikit bingung dan tidak menganggap perkataan kapten divisi 1 itu serius.

"Aku rasa kalian masih belum mengerti juga. Mungkin ini belum bisa diterima nalar kalian, tapi kalian harus percaya semua yang kukatakan ini," kata Yamamoto meyakinkan para kapten.

"Yang akan memandu acara ini adalah Kon, dia adalah konpaku terpilih yang selama ini tinggal bersama Kurosaki," lanjutnya.

"Saya harap kalian semua dapat ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini," ucapnya lagi.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"ehem, Yamamoto-sensei," Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan.

"kapan dan dimana acara itu akan diadakan?" tanyanya.

"Kapten Hitsugaya, aku tahu kau sangat antusias dengan event ini, berhubung kau mendapat banyak nominasi, tapi jawabanmu tidak bisa kujawab sekarang, mungkin mimpiku akan menjawabnya nanti.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, orang seperti Yamamoto-sensei mempercayai apa kata mimpi," bisik Kyoraku pada Ukitake.

Mendengar gurauan temannya itu, kapten divisi 13 tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Okelah, kalau begitu, rapat kali ini selesai, kalian bersiaplah untuk menghadiri rapat dadakan berikutnya," tutup Yamamoto-sensei.

Yamamoto pun bersama wakil kaptennya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan para kapten lainnya masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka masih berusaha mencerna apa yang telah mereka dengar dari seorang kapten divisi 1 itu.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Bukankah rapat telah usai?" ucap Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"hmm, benar yang dikatakan Kapten Hitsugaya, apa yang masih kalian pikirkan? Bukankah kita harus mempercayai apa kata pemimpin kita yang satu ini, apa pun kenyataannya." gurau Kyoraku pada semua kapten dan wakil kapten di sana.

Mendengar dua kapten sudah berbicara seperti itu, para kapten dan wakil kapten lainnya pun bergegas meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ruang rapat divisi 1 itu pun kembali hening tak berhuni.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, di divisi 6, para shinigami menganggung-agungkan sang kapten dan wakil kapten mereka yang masuk dalam kategori best captain dan best vice captain.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini semua, kapten?" tanya Renji pada Byakuya.

"Aku tak begitu memikirkannya, bagiku, itu semua adalah omong kosong belaka," jawab sang kapten dengan dinginnya.

"Jangan seperti itulah, bukankah ini menyenangkan, saat semua orang menghormatimu sebagai kapten terbaik?" kata Renji pada Byakuya.

"Bukankah tak ada bedanya dengan sekarang," jawab sang kapten dengan sombongnya.

* * *

Di saat yang sama di divisi 4, Unohana yang sedang menikmati teh hangat bersama dengan Isane berbincang mengenai event khusus tersebut.

"Kapten Unohana, aku sangat bangga sekali. Kau menjadi salah satu yang terbaik." ujarnya.

"Isane, sebenarnya, aku belum menganggap ini semua serius. Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya secara nalar. Apalagi tertulis nama Aizen di sana. Terlebih lagi, ikut sertanya para arrancar dan vizard dalam kompetisi ini. Bukankah semua ini sangat mustahil?" jelas Unohana pada wakilnya itu.

"Benar sekali, kapten. Banyak sekali keganjilan tentang ini semua, mengenai mimpi Yamamoto-sama, apakah mungkin manusia mendatangi mimpi seorang shinigami besar seperti Yamamoto-sama," jawab Isane dengan sopan.

"Entahlah, aku berharap ini semua tidak akan menjadi suatu hal yang buruk," tukas Unohana sambil menghabiskan teh hangatnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di divisi 11, Ikkaku bersama dengan Yumichika mengumpulkan para shinigami kelas bawah dan mengadakan suatu perkumpulan yang tak lepas dari event tahun baru tersebut.

"Hey, kalian semua, siapa yang kalian kira akan mendapatkan gelar shinigami terbaik, hah?" teriak Ikkaku pada para shinigami di dekatnya itu.

"KAPTEN KENPACHI-LAH YANG TERBAIK!" teriak para shinigami dengan sangat lantang.

"haha, jawaban yang sangat cantik sekali. Kalian benar-benar anak buah yang manis," ucap Yumichika dengan gaya uniknya tersebut.

"Sekarang, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang kapten yang lainnya? Bagaimana dengan Kapten Hitsugaya?" tanya Ikkaku.

"HAHAHA, CEBOL!" tawa para shinigami dengan sangat tidak hormat.

"Bagaimana dengan Kapten Byakuya, hah?" tanya Ikkaku lagi.

"Biar aku yang menjawab," kata Yumichika sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Kapten Byakuya, menurutku, gaya rambutnya sama sekali tidak cantik," jawabnya.

"HAHAHAHA" tawa para shinigami dengan sangat keras. Untungnya tidak ada satu pun shinigami dari divisi 6 yang mendengarkan ocehan mereka tersebut.

* * *

Suasana di divisi 11 tersebut jelas sangat kontras dengan suasana hening yang terjadi divisi 1. Jelas sekali, para bawahan termasuk Sasakibe, sang wakil kapten, menghormati setiap keputusan kapten mereka yang telah lebih 100 tahun memimpin mereka. Namun rasa tidak percaya akan hal yang terjadi saat ini, jelas terlukiskan dalam raut wajah mereka.

"Kalian masih tidak percaya?" tanya sang kapten kepada semua shinigami di divisinya.

"Eh, tidak, bukan begitu Yamamoto-sama. Kita hanya.." jawab Sasakibe terhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan hanya kalian. Bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak dapat mempercayainya. Aku tak tahu siapa manusia itu, yang jelas, dia dapat membuatku melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat kutolak sama sekali." jelasnya.

Para shinigami yang mendengar jawaban dari sang kapten tersebut jelas semakin bingung, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mengutarakan kebingungan mereka pada Yamamoto.

"Sasakibe, bisakah kau umumkan ke seluruh divisi, kita akan mengadakan rapat lagi," perintahYamamoto pada wakil kaptennya itu.

"Baik, Yamamoto-sama."

* * *

"KEPADA KAPTEN DAN WAKIL KAPTEN SELURUH DIVISI, RAPAT DADAKAN JILID 2 AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI, DIHARAPKAN KEHADIRAN SELURUHNYA, KURANG LEBIH 15 MENIT LAGI," suara Sasakibe menggema ke seluruh Soul Society.

Ya, tidak lama setelah suara itu terdengar, seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten pun telah lengkap memenuhi tempat di ruang rapat divisi 1 itu. Mereka sedikit antusias untuk mendengar kabar selanjutnya mengenai hal yang jarang terjadi itu. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik, pikir mereka.

Seakan menjawab rasa penasaran mereka, Yamamoto, pemimpin rapat divisi 1 itu, mulai mengeluarkan pengumuman penting yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Beberapa dari para kapten berharap, acara 'tak penting itu' dibatalkan, sehingga nalar mereka pun dapat berjalan lagi dengan semestinya. Namun ada juga sebagian dari mereka berharap kabar baik mengenai kelanjutan acara tersebutlah yang terucap dari mulut Yamamoto.

"Pengumuman ini mengenai award yang akan kita adakan, untuk selanjutnya ini akan memiliki nama, BLEACH AWARDS. Dan kalian harus tahu, penyelenggaraan awards ini adalah 4 minggu lagi dari sekarang, dan tempat penyelenggaraannya adalah di kota Karakura." jelasnya.

"Pemenang untuk setiap kategori dinilai dari dua aspek, aspek pertama adalah melalui system automatic vote dan aspek kedua dilihat dari kenyataan real-nya." jelasnya lagi.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Yamamoto sambil memperhatikan seluruh anggota rapat di sekelilingnya.

"Yamamota-sama, bagaimana dengan para arrancar?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan lebih antusias.

"Ya, aku tahu, kalian pasti menanyakan nama-nama mereka termasuk nama Aizen di sana. Tapi yang perlu kalian ketahui, ini bukan lah masalah. Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Untuk para arrancar sendiri tidak akan datang ke acara ini, jelas mereka sudah terbantai dalam perang. Namun yang ku dengar, Nell, salah satu dari mereka yang masih hidup , dapat mewakili teman-temannya. Sedangkan Aizen sendiri tidak akan pernah datang ke acara kita ini," jawab Yamamoto panjang lebar.

"Oke, aku rasa itu semua cukup, kalian boleh kembali sekarang," rapat pun berakhir. Semua kapten dengan kesibukannya masing-masing mulai antusias dengan acara ini. Mereka tidak memikirkan kebingungannya lagi, tapi kesiapan mereka untuk acara tersebut.

* * *

Di Karakura sendiri, Kon lah mengambil alih semuanya. Setiap orang yang bersangkutan dengan acara ini diberitakannya. Mulai dari Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Ishida dan lainnya. Respons mereka pun tak jauh berbeda dengan para shinigami di Soul Society. Namun setelah mendapat surat pernyataan dari divisi 1 Soul Society, perlahan-lahan mereka pun mempercayainya dan turut berantusias atas acara tersebut. Apalagi acara semacam ini sangat popular di negri mereka, yang biasanya diberikan untuk para insan selebriti dan orang penting, dan sekarang mereka lah yang menjadi peran utamanya.

Tak terasa hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, acara yang dinanti-nantikan tinggal di depan mata. Kira-kira satu minggu lagi waktunya benar-benar tiba. Mereka, para nominasi, sangat berantusias dengan acara tersebut, hingga persaingan di antara mereka pun menjadi terlihat nyata ketika seorang menyindir yang lain, dan akhirnya terus berlanjut menjadi budaya penyambutan acara. Kon sendiri telah berada di Soul Society untuk keperluan gladi bersih bersama dengan Yamamoto. Semua di depan mata, benar-benar di depan mata. Tinggal menunggu satu hari lagi.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N : Selesai~ *sambil angkat tangan, teriak hore***

**Tapi, kalau jadi kacau di ending, maaf ya~**

**Lanjutannya di chapter 2, silakan review-revieaw~an, menebak siapa pemenangnya.**

**Oh, ya, plus komentarnya ya, kalau ada kritik dan saran, boleh langsung ditulis, oke~**


	2. Who's The Winner Part I

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo – My Favorite Author**

**A/N: Waa~ bagaimana ini, sudah mau ujian? *buru-buru ngetik***

**Ini dia pemenang Bleach Awards~**

**Saya bikin part, alasannya, saya buru-buru, takut nggak sempet.**

**Alasan kedua, biar penasaran aja! Tapi kalau nggak penasaran, ya nggak papa *ditimpuk kaleng!***

**Oke, met baca ya!**

**Warning : Gazeboo, Typo, alur kecepatan *ngebut, ngenngg*, feel kurang, diskripsi minim, dll~ *oh GOD*

* * *

**

**Who's The Winner?**

**Part I**

"Aha! Sepertinya semua telah hadir. Bukankah kalian sangat tidak sabar menunggu acara special ini? Aku sendiri sudah tidak sabar melihat hasil dari penilaian sang dewa. Oh, ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Kon. Aku kira kalian sudah tahu aku adalah seorang konpaku yang terperangkap di tubuh boneka. Dan kalian juga tahu, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa membawakan acara ini." ucap sang pembawa acara dengan bangganya. Sesosok boneka beruang coklat dengan dasi kupu-kupu warna merah buatan Ishida semakin mempercantik tampilan panggung. Oops, dia bukan hiasan panggung, dia-lah pembawa acara ajang bergensi yang tiada duanya itu "BLEACH AWARDS!"

"Malam ini kita akan menyaksikan piala-piala Bleach Awards yang terpajang di depan ini dibawa oleh pemenang yang sesungguhnya. Dan atas persetujuan Yamamoto-sama, kita pun dapat menikmati hiburan khusus dari artis-artis ternama. Akan ada Katy Perry, Taylor Swift dan Justin Bieber (haha!). Kita dapat menonton mereka di layar khusus yang menjadi simbol Bleach Awards tahun ini." jelas Kon pada semua penonton. Di atas panggung, sudah berjejer 13 piala kemenangan dengan bentuk capital dari huruf B. Piala di desain dengan sedemikian rupanya, dengan bahan kaca bening yang semakin mempercantik piala tersebut. Di atas panggung juga sudah terpampang layar lebar (bukan bioskop) dengan desain bingkai tulang yang identik dengan Hueco Mundo. Layar tersebut cukup lebar dan mampu mempertontonkan secara jelas siapa saja yang akan tampil di sana.

"Haha, apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang host pada para penonton yang didominasi oleh para shinigami. "Hoooo" teriakan para penonton memeriahkan malam spesial tersebut.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah tidak sabar, ya? Baiklah, langsung saja, kita sambut kapten divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya dan kapten divisi 10, Toushiro Hitsugaya…" teriak Kon agak panjang. Dan, kedua nama tersebut pun telah hadir di atas panggung megah tersebut. Byakuya dengan gaya-nya yang cool memakai kemeja bergaris dan dasi merah dengan bawahan celana bahan berwarna hitam, tampak sangat casual sekali. Sedangkan Hitsugaya, dengan kemeja putih yang dibalutkan dengan rompi hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Toushiro, kira-kira siapakah yang akan mendapat gelar The Best Vice Captain?" tanya Byakuya pada partner-nya itu.

"Semuanya yang terbaik. Tapi sebagai kapten divisis 10, tentu aku mendukung wakil kaptenku." jawabnya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita lihat saja siapa pemenangnya? Nominasi-nya adalah…"

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Choujirou Sasakibe."  
"Dan pemenangnya adalah…" mereka membuka amplop merah yang sedari tadi di simpan oleh Hitsugaya. Irama drum yang sangat khas menyambut nama sang pemenang.

"MATSUMOTO RANGIKU" lampu sorot langsung menyorot wakil kapten divisi 10 itu. Tepuk tangan dari rekan shinigami mengiringi Rangiku yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke atas panggung.

"Terima kasih. Haha, aku sama sekali tak menyangka ini semua. Ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya. Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang mencintaiku, untuk Gin, Hinamori, Toushiro-kun, Orihime, dan kalian semua yang telah hadir di acara yang hebat ini." ucap Rangiku.

Tiba-tiba Kon datang dari arah samping dan melompat ke arah dada Rangiku. "Selamat, selamat. Kau memang hebat," katanya sambil memeluk bagian terlarang Rangiku tersebut. "Hey, lepaskan" Rangiku menarik boneka beruang yang tetap bertahan di dadanya itu. Penonton berteriak, ada yang bersorak-sorak mendukung Kon, tapi ada juga yang berteriak memprotes perbuatan Kon tersebut. Yamamoto hanya terdiam. Entah matanya yang sipit itu sedang tertutup atau ia memang tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba dari bangku penonton, sebilah pedang memanjang dan menancap ke tubuh kapas Kon. Zanpakuto tersebut menjatuhkan tubuh boneka tersebut dari dada sang pemenang. Ya, pemilik zanpakuto itu marah dan mengangkat pedangnya. Gin, yang marah itu berdiri dan naik ke panggung. Ia menginjak-nginjak boneka malang itu dan menjemput Rangiku turun dari panggung pesakitan itu.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Ini semua hanya ungkapan kebahagian, hehe.. Kita langsung lanjutkan saja, pembaca nominasi selanjutnya, Ururu – Jinta," Kon mempersilakan Ururu dan Jinta dengan posisi masih dalam keadaan berbaring *tidak sopan!*.

"Kon, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ururu dengan sangat lembutnya.

"Haha, Ururu. Bisa berikan aku pada Ishida, dia harus menjahitku?" jawabnya.

"Ha, iya." jawab Ururu.

"Haha, biar aku saja." Jinta menahan Ururu dan niatnya menolong Kon ternyata memang tidak baik. "Tuan Ishida, ada pesanan!" Jinta menendang Kon dengan kuat. "Haha,"

"Jinta, kau jahat sekali," Ururu berkomentar.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus membacakan pemenang untuk kategori 'The Best Pair'" celetuk Jinta pada semua hadirin.

"Baiklah. Aku menyukai kategori ini, semua pasangan terlihat sangat manis, ia kan Jinta?" Ururu berbalik arah menghadap muka Jinta.

"Cieee.." sorakan penonton terdengar sangat kencang. Muka Jinta pun memerah.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Yuzu. Aku tidak akan merebut Jinta darimu," Ururu kembali mengatakan hal yang aneh. Jinta yang mengerti perkataan Ururu tersebut *dasar cinta monyet* sontak membekap mulut Ururu dan berkata "ayo kita lihat nominasi-nya,"

"The Best Pairing : Ichigo-Rukia, Matsumoto-Gin, Hitsugaya-Hinamori, Ulquiorra-Orihime, Urahara-Yoruichi"

"dan pemenangnya adalah… Ulquiorra-Orihime." Penonton bersorak. Inoue jelas kaget, setiap mata memandangnya sekarang. Inoue pun bangkit menuju ke atas panggung tanpa ditemani Ulquiorra yang tidak bisa datang.

"Terima kasih semua. Aku tak menyangka, cinta dua dunia ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang special bagi kalian. Aku juga meminta maaf, karena Ulquiorra tidak bisa datang. Ia memang seorang arrancar dan ia tidak bisa hadir di sini." Selesai Inoue mengatakan hal tadi, layar raksasa yang tepat berada di belakangnya tiba-tiba menyala. "Inoue," ucap sosok Ulquiorra dari layar tersebut. Inoue memandang ke belakang dan mendapatkan wajah sang pangeran di sana. "Ulquiorra," katanya.

"Aku tahu kita pasangan sejati," ucap Ulquiorra dengan sangat romantis. "Ciee…" sorakan itu terdengar lagi. "Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para penonton di sana. Seandainya aku bisa datang, pasti aku bisa merasakan kesenangan maksimal di sana, sekali lagi xie xie so much" kata Ulquiorra dengan sangat mempesona *plak-plak*.

"Setelahnya, kita akan menyaksikan penampilan dari Katy Perry, my sweetie baby, Firework!" Dan dengan sangat tidak jelas *plak* tiba-tiba Katy Perry dengan pakaian super sexy-nya mengatakan salam pembuka "Oh, I Love You, Kon-" dan memulai lagunya. Penampilannya memukau dengan kembang api yang bersinar menyala-nyala dari balik layar. Tariannya dengan para penari dikalahkan oleh sorak-sorai para shinigami yang tampaknya sangat senang dengan acara ini. Hingga lagunya ditutup, Kon kembali mengambil ahli.

"Huh, sangat melelahkan menjadi pembawa acara. Aku mengambil banyak resiko malam ini. Dan ini sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Aku sudah mengorbankan semua, dan sekarang giliran kalian memberikanku pelukan dada yang hangat!" Kon berteriak. Mendengar itu semua, para shinigami perempuan berdiri dan memberikan sorakan tidak setuju, ada beberapa yang melemparkan tisu kotor dan sebagainya. Kon tetap berdiri dan tetap kokoh di atas panggung seorang diri.

"Hentikan perbuatan kalian itu. Kalian membuatku sedih tahu nggak? Seandainya aku bisa menangis, mungkin tempat ini akan tergenang *lebay!*. Kalian tahu tidak, hidupku di Karakura ini sangat menyedihkan, jadi jangan membuatku jadi tambah sedih dong!" sorakan penonton justru tambah kencang.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Nominasi berikutnya, untuk kategori 'The Best Student of Karakura' nominasinya adalah… Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue." ucap Kon dengan lantang. Mendengar kategori award yang dibacakan, Ishida yang sudah optimis akan mendapat award dalam kategori ini pun menyinggung Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya, "hey, Ichigo. Kau tidak masuk nominasi ya? Haha, itu tidak heran bagiku" Ichigo hanya diam dan memasang wajah cemberut dengan tulisan 'lihat saja nanti' di keningnya (?). "Pemenangnya adalah Tatsuki Arisawa," suara Kon barusan memecahkan keheningan di sana. Semua mata memandang sosok perempuan tomboy yang sedang disoroti oleh lampu sorot. "Hah, siapa? Aku?" Tatsuki bertanya pada Inoue yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Inoue hanya tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Selamat ya!" Tatsuki langsung berdiri dan segera berjalan ke atas panggung.

"Aku tak menyangka ini semua bisa terjadi. Bahkan aku tak tahu kalian itu apa? Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya. Terima kasih ya," kata Tatsuki dari tengah-tengah panggung.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang murid yang baik, Tatsuki. Sekarang, untuk kategori award yang selanjutnya, aku minta tolong pada siapa ya? Ehem, Ichigo, bersediakah? Beri sambutan pada Ichigo dan Rukia!" Kata Kon dari bangku penonton.

"Rukia, pakaianmu cantik sekali," puji Ichigo. Ya, Rukia mengenakan mini dress yang sangat manis, cocok sekali dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Apalagi warna dari mini dress tersebut sama dengan pita kuning yang dipakainya *bisa bayangin nggak?*.

"Aku sangat tersanjung, Ichigo. Tapi, akan lebih baik, kalau kau memuji sang pemilik baju ini." gurau Rukia main-main.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo. Ia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti cara menyenangkan hati wanita. *polos sekali!*

"Kau tanya 'siapa', hah? Biar ku permudah, maksudku adalah, akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakan aku cantik." katanya dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Oke, kau cantik, Rukia." Wah, Rukia benar-benar tak menyangka Ichigo akan benar-benar mengatakannya. Ia memerah bak udang rebus.

"Nominasi 'The Best Vizard' : Lisa Yadoumaru, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Aikawa Love, Hachigen Ushouda."

"Dan pemenangnya adalah… haha, Shinji Hirako." Ichigo berteriak pada pemenang yang dalam hitungan tidak samapi satu detik sudah berada di atas panggung.

"Baiklah, singkat saja kukatakan. Yang pertama, aku harus berterima kasih pada setiap rekan-rekan-ku sesame vizard. Aku tahu kita itu berbeda dengan para shinigami. Namun, ini tidak jelek, kan? Dan yang kedua, aku berterima kasih untuk seseorang yang telah membuat kami menjadi seorang vizard, Aizen. Mungkin kami adalah kelinci percobaanmu, tapi kami adalah bukti dari percobaan yang berhasil. Dan yang ketiga, untuk para shinigami juga, terima kasih kami sebesar-besarnya karena telah mengundang kami dalam acara ini. Sungguh menyenangkan, hehe!" Hirako mengatakan pidato singkatnya dengan tampang wajah yang menyinggung.

"Oke, Shinji. Kurasa itu cukup. Sekarang kita masuk ke season pertunjukkan. Kita akan menyaksikan tarian khas dari para shinigami divisi 13. Wah, kakak (Rukia) akan tampil, aku harap tarian ini bisa lebih erotis *wuaa*. Mari kita sambut bersama-sama!" Kon langsung berlari ke belakang panggung, mencari tempat yang pas untuk dapat memperhatikan tarian Rukia itu. Dan apa yang terjadi? Rukia dan beberapa shinigami perempuan lainnya ternyata memakai pakaian khusus shinigami berwarna hitam yang sama sekali tidak mempersona, hanya pita kuning-lah yang berwarna di tubuh mungil Rukia tersebut. Kon kecewa *rasakan!*.

Rukia dan teman-temannya membentuk formasi. Melakukan kuda-kuda dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan kidou. Lalu, pedang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan penyerangan dengan pedang. Lalu, mereka membentuk pasangan-pasangan, saling menyerang. Ada yang menyerang ada yang menahan. Semuanya memang telah diatur sebelumnya. Atraksi selanjutnya adalah lomptan katana. Dengan katana yang digabungkan dengan kokoh kemudian Rukia melompat dari sana dan dengan elegant melakukan lompatan indah nan mempesona. Dan, ya, pendaratannya pun sukses mempesona. Semua penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan puas dengan penampilan barusan, hanya Kon yang kecewa *sekali lagi, rasakan!*.

"Rukia, kau membuatku kecewa," kata Kon. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, sorakan penonton untuk Kon kembali terdengar keras. "Okelah, untuk menghapus rasa kecewaku ini, aku minta Lisa-chan dan Nanao-chan menemaniku membacakan kategori berikutnya. Haha, ini dia bagian favorite-ku," pintanya. Lisa dan Nanao yang bagaikan kembar menggunakan pakaian dengan model yang tidak jauh berbeda. Lisa menggunakan kimono Jepang berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga-bunga-an, sedangkan Nanao, menggunakan kimono biru bermotif abstrak. Rambut mereka sama-sama dikepang dengan sedemikian rupa. Alunan musik tradisional Jepang mengiringi tiap langkah mereka di atas panggung.

"Kategori berikut merupakan salah satu yang terpenting," ucap Nanao membuka kata sambutan.

"Ya. The Best Bankai. Bagi seorang shinigami. Bankai merupakan kunci kemenangan." katanya lagi.

"Dan, langsung saja, nominasinya adalah : Kurosaku Ichigo, Renji Abarai, Kuchiki Byakuya, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Aizen ~"

"Dan pemenangnya adalah… Toushiro Hitsugaya," teriak Lisa dan Nanao berbarengan. Tiga lampu sorot yang mencari-cari sosok pemenang pun berhenti pada sosok kecil Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memang telah menantinya. Ia melangkah dengan gagah. Pakaian modisnya masih ia kenakan, tampak sangat tampan.

"Ini penghargaan pertamaku. Hmm, 'The Best Bankai', terdengar menyenangkan, bukan? Oh, ya. aku ingin ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pendukungku dari divisi 10, kalian anak buah yang baik. Dan untuk Yamamoto-sama, acara ini benar-benar spektakuler. Untuk para nominasi lainnya, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, God Bless You All~" katanya dengan gaya super mempesona. Tepuk tangan penonton pun menutup pidato singkat Hitsugaya tersebut.

"Oke, terima kasih untuk Kapten Hitsugaya. Aku iri dengan bankai-mu, haha *apasih?* Kita lanjutkan saja, ke kategori favorite-ku. The best female, berikan aku pelukan ya!" Kon dilempar lagi.

"Malangnya diriku! *sadar Kon!* Kita sambit, oh, maksudnya, kita sambut, Urahara dan Yoruichi." ucap Kon sambil mundur ke belakang panggung. Berbarengan dengan itu semua, Yoruichi dan Urahara pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Hey, kau tahu tidak, aku masuk nominasi kan? Kenapa aku malah membaca pemenangnya? Siapa tahu aku yang menang?" gurau Yoruichi memprotes kehadirannya di atas panggung (?).

"Oke, Yoiruichi, biarkan aku melihat isi amplop ini terlebih dahulu, untuk memastikan bukan namamu yang tercantum. Hmm, sebentar," kata Urahara dengan yang sama sekali tidak serius. "Oke, bukan kau. Sekarang bacakan nominasinya."

"Baiklah, nominasi untuk The Best Female: Orihime Inoue, Matsumoto Rangiku,

Soifon, Hinamori Momo, Yoruichi Shihouin. Dan pemenangnya adalah… HINAMORI MOMO!" Sosok kecil Hinamori kembali disoroti lampu sorot. Semua mata memandang pada gadis wakil kapten divisi lima itu. Hinamori yang menyadari kewajibannya pun berdiri dan berjalan ke atas ke panggung.

Hinamori mengenakan mini dress selutut berwarna putih, kontras sekali dengan pakaian shinigaminya yang biasa ia pakai. Rambutnya tetap disanggul, menjadi ciri khas seorang Hinamori. Hinamori naik ke atas panggung dan mengucapkan pidato kecilnya, "Aku bahagia sekali. Aku tak menyangka bisa memenangkannya. Ini suatu kebanggaan bagiku. Terima kasih semuanya," Penonton bertepuk tangan. Mereka semua tampak tidak memprotes itu semua, tapi tidak dengan seorang shinigami yang notaben-nya seorang wakil kapten juga. Dengan gaya khas, pria bertatto 69 ini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan naik ke panggung dengan seenaknya. Ia mengambil ahli panggung itu. Mukanya tampak tidak senang dengan kemenangan Hinamori tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Hinamori. Aku harus mengatakannya, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mendukung kemenanganmu ini. Kau bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan nominasi lainnya. Seharusnya Orihime atau Matsumoto-lah yang memegang piala kemenangan tersebut," Inoue dan Matsumoto tampak kaget namanya disebut. Mendengar protes kejam Hisagi tersebut, sontak Hinamori eneteskan air matanya. Mukanya tak berdaya menghadapi kecaman yang ditujukan padanya itu. Dan tiba-tiba, seorang pria berambut perak dengan aura dinginnya menaiki panggung.

"Brengsek kau, Hisagi. Kau pikir ini semua sesukamu, hah?" HItsugaya mendorong HIsagi jatuh. Tak berhenti di situ, Hitsugaya yang sudah naik darah menghajar Hisagi dengan hantaman tinjunya yang bertubi-tubi itu. "Shiro-kun, hentikan!" teriak Hinamori. Tapi, tak ada perubahan, Hitsugaya tidak mendengarkan teriakan wakil kapten divisi lima itu. Lalu, Ichigo, Gin, Komamura, Renji dan beberapa shinigami pria lainnya naik ke atas panggung yang telah menjadi arena duel tersebut. Mereka melerai pertengkaran kedua shinigami yang memiliki peran penting dalam perang melawan Aizen yang lalu. "Hentikan ini semua, bodoh!" Ichigo berteriak. Tiba-tiba (lagi!) Kon mengambil ahli panggung, ia berlari kecil menuju tengah panggung.

"Baiklah~ kita saksikan aksi sponsor (iklan, maksudnya) kita terlebih dahulu. Jangan kemana-mana ya,~" panggung kemudian tertutup tirai merah.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

**A/N: Selesai. Sengaja dibuat dua part, supaya penasaran sedikit untuk hasil selanjutnya. *kayaknya dah pernah bilang deh, plak!*  
**

**Hmm, bagaimana? Bagus nggak? Nggak ya?**

**Maaf ya, kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. Sedikit terburu-buru bikin chapter ini~ *udah pernah bilang juga nih, plak-plak*  
**

**Well, ungkapkan saja komentar anda~ review ya~~ GBU~**


	3. Who's The Winner  Part II

**Disclaimer : Tite Kube - Sensei**

**A/N: Chapter 3 dari Bleach Something Wrong? **

**dan merupakan lanjutan part 2 dari Who's the Winner part1**

**Siapa yang menang ya? **

**Oke, simaklah semuanya!**

**But, Warning: This is Gazeboo, Typo (s),**

**Minim descript, OOC, plotless, dsb!**

**Who's The Winner?**

**Part 2**

_**Kekacauan, semua dimulai dari kekacauan ini.**_

Sponsor, ya, iklan, tak menyangka ada iklan? Tapi ternyata memang ada. Memang, sponsor/iklan apaan ini? Tidak jelas sekali. Tapi bagaimana pun, inilah _event_ yang sempat tersendat itu, BLEACH AWARDS. Enam, sudah enam yang dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. The Best Vice Captain: Matsumoto Rangiku, The Best Pairing: Ulquiorra – Orihime, The Best Female: Hinamori Momo, The Best Student of Karakura: Tatsuki Arisawa, The Best Bankai: Hitsugaya, dan The Best Vizard: Shinji Hirako. Lalu, tujuh nominasi lagi akan diumumkan sekarang, The Best Male, The Best Arrancar, The Best Captain, The Best Shinigami, The Best Zanpakuto, The Best Division, dan The Best Community. Kita 'tonton' saja sekarang!

Tirai Merah naik ke atas, mempertontonkan panggung megah dengan layar super besar yang sekarang kosong tanpa apapun. Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari atas langit-langit panggung. Brukk! Sesuatu berwarna coklat, memiliki telinga, dapat bergerak dan sedikit dekil, KON!

"Hey, aku bilang jatuhkan aku secara perlahan!" ia berteriak pada seseorang di atas. "Aku jadi tidak keren nih!" gerutunya lagi. Dan, tiba-tiba, menjawab gerutu sang host, sebuah lampu sorot dengan beban tiga kilogram menghantam boneka malang itu. Dan mirisnya lagi, para penonton justru merasa terhibur dengan apa yang mereka saksikan barusan. "Oh, Tuhan!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan perbuatan kalian!" Kon berteriak lagi. Dan, ya, seseorang menendangnya jatuh dari panggung. Seorang Isshin sudah pasti dapat melakukan hal itu. Ia sudah melatih tendangan pada Ichigo, anaknya sendiri.

"Hai, Kon! Sedang apa kau di bawah sana?" dan belum sempat dijawab oleh sang 'boneka beruang yang malang', Isshin langsung menimpali, "Oh, biarkan kau menikmati singgahsana-mu. Sekarang aku akan membacakan nominasi hebat. Kalau ada aku di dalamnya, sudah pasti aku yang jadi pemenang. Jadi bersyukur kalian!" katanya membuka pidato kecil. "Baiklah, The Best Shinigami, nominasinya adalah: Matsumoto Rangiku, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Zarakhi Kenpachi, Ranji Abarai. Dan pemenangnya adalah…" Isshin membuka amplop pink yang dipegangnya, dan setelah mengetahui siapa nama yang tercantum di sana, ia berteriak, "TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA" Dan siapa yang datang? Rangiku sebagai wakil kapten divisi 10 mewakili kaptennya itu.

"Kapten sedang ada masalah. Kalian tahukan? (kalau nggak tahu, baca chapter 2) Biar aku yang mewakilinya. Kapten sudah pasti akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian untuk kedua kalinya. Kepada divisi 10, aku jadi yakin kita akan membawa banyak piala malam ini. Dan untuk para nominasi termasuk aku, kita shinigami yang hebat! Terima kasih semuanya," ucap sang shinigami orange-panjang itu. Rangiku menuruni panggung, dan kosong-lah panggung itu.

Apa selanjutnya? Kenapa Kon tidak datang juga? Apa dia marah? Kan sudah sepantasnya…(plak!). Dan… tiba-tiba, layar raksasa yang semula berisi warna hitam kosong nan membosankan, sekarang sudah mulai berwarna. Sosok pemuda umur belasan samar-samar mulai jelas dan terdengar suara, "Don't be Sad, Momo!" untunglah Hitsugaya tidak sedang berada di tengah pertunjukkan sang bintang. Kalau tidak, wajah sang artis 'Bieber' akan hancur dibuatnya dan tidak akan ada layar lagi.

Yup, seorang Justin Bieber yang familiar di dunia nyata saat ini sedang menyanyi untuk acara Awards itu. Dengan piano hitam yang tampak _elegant_, seorang Justin Bieber menghipnotis para hadirin dengan lagu terbarunya, 'Pray' (baca mini series of songz part 2). Setelan Justin Bieber tidak biasa, dengan kaos putih ketat yang sayangnya dibalut dengan jaket kulit hitam, menggunakan sepatu kulit hitam dengan sol tebal yang membuatnya lebih tinggi beberapa mili. Hmm, apa yang terjadi, Justin Bieber tampak sangat _natural_ tanpa sentuhan make-up di wajahnya. Kulit putihnya yang bersih mampu memikat semua wanita di kursi penonton, tanpa memandang shinigami-kah dia, manusia, bahkan Hiyori sang vizard berantakan yang cuek, diam-diam menonton sang bintang bernyanyi dengan tatapan terpesona.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba Kon kembali ke atas panggung, melakukan lipsing lagu Justin Bieber. Sontak, rawut wajah penonton yang semula menunjukkan kekaguman berubah menjadi kenajisan. Tatapan mereka menjadi sangat sadis, dengan botol kaleng di tangan yang siap menghancurkan sang host. "KEMBALIKAN BIEBER PADA KAMI!" penonton yang mayoritas kaum perempuan ini berteriak mengancam host yang mengganggu suasana itu.

Akhirnya Bieber kembali ke layar kaca. Kembali bernyanyi dan kembali mempesona. Pada akhirnya selesai season tak terlupakan itu. Justin Bieber menutup aksi panggungnya itu dengan kata, "God Bless Bleach!" Dan tepuk tangan penonton menutup aksi panggung dari Justin Bieber.

"Kalian puas dengan saudara kembarku?" Kon mengatakan hal yang menjijikan lagi. Jelas saja, OB harus kembali membersihkan sampah di atas panggung yang baru saja kembali dilemparkan oleh penonton anti Kon dari bangku penonton.

"Hey, kalian ini. Pak OB, biar aku marahi mereka!" Kon berkata pada OB tua yang sedang mengepel bagian belakang. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kon, bom rakitan dilempar tepat ke arah Kon. Akibatnya, Kon hilang terhempas entah kemana. Penonton lain bertepuk tangan, menganggap itu bagian dari acara sulap dari Pak OB.

Pak OB tua keriput tiba-tiba mengambil mic di lantai panggung. Ia mendapat inisiatif dari sang 'author' (apa sih!), untuk membacakan nominasi selanjutnya.

"The Best Male: Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida. And The Best Male of Bleach Awards goes to Kurosaki Ichigo!" wah, OB berkelas menyambut pemenang dengan bahasa inggris (?).

Kurosaki Ichigo melangkah. Dengan penuh kegagahan dan tatapan tajam pada para nominasi lainnya. Dari tatapannya pada Ishida tersirat "Lihat! Aku menang!" dan Ishida yang dengan mudah mengerti membalas tatapan Ichigo itu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengandung arti "cih!"

"Haha! The Best Male. Aku dapatkan ini penuh dengan kerja keras. Terima kasih ya! Hmm, ini untuk kedua adikku, Karin dan Yuzu, untuk Inoue, Rukia, dan teman-teman sekalian. Hmm, dan ini juga untuk orang penting…" Ichigo berhenti sebentar. Ayahnya, Isshin, melambai-lambaikan tangan. "ehem, bukan. Ini untuk orang terpenting, tapi BUKAN UNTUKMU AYAH BODOH!" Ichigo berteriak keras. Ayahnya pun sontak langsung murung. "Ini untuk ibuku" Ichigo mengangkat piala kemenangan 'B'-nya ke atas. Dan sinar dari lampu sorot menyinari pose _cool_ Ichigo tersebut.

"Aku kembali!" suara itu terdengar lagi. Kon kembali dengan jubah merah di punggungnya. Irama terompet menyambut kedatangan sang superman abal itu.

"Tantangan, badai, dan rintangan akan kuhadapi. Ini sudah tugasku," katanya. Latar panggung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suasana pohon sakura dengan daun berguguran. Angin sepoi-sepoi terasa. Tapi, tiba-tiba, kipas angin yang digunakan dirusak seseorang bertopeng. Angin sepoi-sepoi menjadi angin ekstrim yang menerbangkan boneka beruang kecil nan malang itu.

Dan, tiba-tiba, sang pelaku kejahatan 'kecil' itu, ninja bertopeng menaiki panggung. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat inisiatif kecil dari sang 'author' untuk membacakan nominasi.

"The Best Arrancar: Ulquiorra, Tia Harribel, Starrk, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nell Tu. And the winner is…UL-QU-IO-RRA" tepuk tangan penonton menyambut layar raksasa yang kembali memberikan aksinya. Dan kini, Inoue benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku muncul di layar tulang ini (yang nggak tahu layar tulang, baca chapter 2). Dan kalian tahu apa yang akan kukatakan, kan? Sekian!" Ulquiorra langsung menghilang begitu saja. Orang-orang berpikir "pendek sekali pidatonya", tapi dalam pikiran Inoue "dia masih tetap pemalu", ditambah lagi tawa kecil dalam hatinya. Membuat ia benar-benar rindu dengan arrancar dingin itu. (baca kisah UlquHime-nya di 'Born This Way-Stupid Question')

"Auououo..." terdengar suara dari bagian langit-langit panggung. Dan tiba-tiba, suara tersebut seakan-akan membuat bumi bergetar. Kursi penonton dibuat turun naik akibatnya. Kekuatan apa ini? Kenapa ada musuh di acara penting ini? Eh, tapi, reitatsu ini… : KON?

Kon muncul, ia meluncur dari langit-langit panggung. Kali ini pendaratannya sukses. Kon berseragam lagi. Kali ini tarzan. "Aku lebih kuat! Auouou…" teriaknya dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba, goncangan yang sempat berhenti, muncul kembali bersamaan dengan teriakan Kon barusan. Dan…

Gajah, tiga ekor gajah bersamaan menaiki panggung. Jelas saja ini menimbulkan sedikit getaran pada area penonton. Penonton menatap ketiga gajah itu dengan tatapan legah.

"Sekarang angin pun tidak akan bisa menerbangkanku," katanya sambil memanjat punggung gajah. Tetapi, apapun yang terjadi, boneka itu seakan telah dikutuk. Belalai seekor gajah melilit tubuh kecil Kon. Dan sudah jelas lagi apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi, Kon dilempar menuju bintang. Sekarang mungkin dia akan berbahagia. Penonton bertepuk tangan. Mereka menonton pertunjukan itu bagaikan menonton sirkus nan ajaib.

Lalu apa? Apakah sang 'author' akan membuat gajah berbicara dan membacakan nominasi. Jelas tidak. Karena dari balik punggung gajah, tiba-tiba muncul Ririn, Noba, dan Kurodo.

"Salam!" kata Ririn sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Kali ini, kami bertiga sengaja muncul di acara ini untuk membacakan kategori awards selanjutnya." lanjutnya.

"Ya, nominasi untuk The Best Captain: Toushiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zarakhi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana." Kurodo membacakan nominasi.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah…" mereka bertiga bersama-sama serentak berteriak, "RETSU UNOHANA!"

Ya, Unohana mendapatkan penghargaan itu. Kapten terbaik dari tiga belas divisi yang ada. Unohana yang memiliki jiwa pemimpin yang lembut yang sangat lihai dalam mengatur pekerjaan medis tiap-tiap anggotanya. Sekarang ia naik panggung.

"Oh, gajah yang manis. Aku baru pertama kali lihat," katanya membelai salah satu gajah yang paling kecil. "Oh, ya, Ini adalah penghargaan terhebat yang pernah kudapat. Ehem, aku harus lebih tenang. Baiklah, tugas dari seorang kapten adalah memimpin dan mengatur anak buahnya. Aku sebagai kapten divisi kesehatan memiliki tugas penting untuk mengatur anak buahku menangani semua shinigami di Soul Society. Terima kasih!" ucapnya.

Nah, apakah Kon akan kembali? Tidak, selanjutnya waktu untuk Taylor Swift menyanyi. Penyanyi cantik berambut ikal ini muncul dalam layar panggung. Lagi-lagi dengan piano. 'Back To December' menjadi lagunya saat ini. Pas sekali, atau memang sengaja dibuat pas, salju turun perlahan-lahan. Ini memang akhir tahun yang menyenangkan. Tangan para shinigami seakan telah diatur untuk melambaikan ke kiri ke kanan secara perlahan seirama dengan melodi lagu dari Taylor Swift tersebut.

Selesai, Taylor Swift telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Di akhir ia mengatakan, "I love you, Ichigo!" yang membuat muka si rambut orange Ichigo menjadi merah padam. Rukia yang berada di sampingnya berkata, "Hei…sadar!"

Suara drum kembali bersorak. Dentuman-dentuman drum bercampur dengan teriakan sang terompet. Inoue sudah berada di pusat panggung. "Halo~ Aku di sini menggantikan Kon. Aku akan membaca nominasi untuk 'The Best Zanpakutou'. Nominasinya adalah: Zangetsu, Zabimaru, Hyourinmaru, Senbonzakura, Kyouka Suigetsu. Dan pemenangnya adalah…" hening sebentar. "SENBONZAKURA!" Byakuya langsung melakukan shunpo. Padahal baju yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak membuat ia terlihat seperti shinigami (lihat bajunya di chapter 2).

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah hadir di sini. Terima kasih untuk yang telah mendukungku di ajang ini. Senbonzakura memang zanpakuto hebat, bukan?" Ia kembali menuruni panggung lewat jalan yang sama. Dan di sana, ia melihat boneka itu lagi sedang merangkak diam-diam. Untuk seorang Byakuya, ia akan hanya diam saja dan memasang rawut wajah tidak peduli pada boneka malang itu.

"Hai~ Inoue di sini." Inoue berbicara dari bangku penonton. "Kalian tahu? Pekerjaan ini menyenangkan," ia memberi pendapat yang sangat berlawanan dengan pendapat Kon yang lalu. "Kita akan menampilkan bintang tamu spesial," katanya. "Duet maut, eh," rawut wajahnya berubah aneh setelah melihat kartu daftar acara yang baru dipegangnya. "Duet maut, A-A-Akon dan K-Kon…" entah apa yang membuat ia jadi gagap saat mengatakan duet Akon dengan Kon. Tapi, ternyata rawut wajah aneh itu menular ke para penonton. Ya, Kon muncul di atas panggung dengan aura penuh denda,. Tapi, seketika itu juga, irama musik 'Beautiful' dari Akon membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman. Kon bernyanyi. Duet tidak langsung itu berjalan semestinya. Kon di atas panggung, dan Akon di dalam layar. Rap, pop, lampu warna-warni, benar-benar seperti pesta. Tunggu, Yamamoto seperti tidak menikmati _season_ ini. Membatu, lebih tepatnya mematung (?). Matanya yang sipit membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya mengira ia sedang tidur. Biarlah.

_Party Part _punberakhir. Kini suasana acara kembali tenang. Mereka yang sedari tadi melompat-lompat kegirangan telah berkeringat lelah. Ini sudah hampir puncak. Sudah mau ke acara penutup. Dan, Kon sudah hilang lagi. Di panggung, sudah ada Inoue dengan pasukannya. Ia ditemani oleh Rangiku dan Soi Fon. Kali ini, mereka akan membaca nominasi awards paling besar untuk para shinigami, The Best Division.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sudah hampir di puncak acara. Nominasi puncak ini akan kubacakan sekarang juga. Hmm, tapi, sebelumnya aku undang perwakilan divisi untuk naik ke atas panggung," mendengar itu, para shinigami wakil tiap divisi yang telah mempersiapkan diri mereka naik ke atas panggung. Sasakibe dari divisi satu, Kira dari divisi tiga, Kotetsu dari divisi empat, Hinamori dari divisi lima, Renji Abarai dari divisi enam, Nanao dari divisi tujuh, Komamaru dari divisi delapan, Hisagi dari divisi sembilan, Kenpachi dari divisi sebelas, Kurotsuchi dari divisi dua belas, dan Rukia dari divisi tiga belas.

"Untuk wakil divisi yang menjadi nominasi: Divisi 4, Divisi 6, Divisi 10, Divisi 11, Divisi 12," Soi Fon bersiap membuka amplop warna merah ditangannya. "Dan, The Best Division goes to…DIVISI 10" Soi Fon berteriak dan serentak para ketigabelas shinigami di atas panggung memberikan selamat pada Rangiku sebgai wakil divisi pemenang. Dari bangku penonton, shinigami dengan kaos sepuluh beteriak, "BANZAI~ BANZAI~" Dan seketika itu juga, muncul sosok tak terduga, boneka beruang raksasa. Eh, tapi itu bukan boneka, itu mekanik, dan di dalamnya ada sosok yang mengendalikan robot itu, yakni Kon!

"Aku datang untuk membacakan nominasi terakhir, The Best Community: SHINIGAMI, HUMAN, VIZARD, ARRANCAR, dan HOLLOW." kata Kon dari dalam robot.

"Dan komunitas terbaik itu adalah…" Kon mekanik itu mengangkat tangannya ke langit, dan… memancarkan laser merah kecil yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu garganta. Dari sana hollow muncul dari yang paling kecil hingga paling besar sekalipun. "HOLLOW…" Kon berteriak sekencang mungkin mengumumkan pemenang komunitas terbaik. Eh, tapi, kok hollow?

"PERANG…!" pada akhirnya, acara kembali ditutup dengan perang dua komunitas, Shinigami dan Hollow.

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan!"

~THE END~

**A/N: Bleach Awards tamat! Selesai juga ya~**

**Maaf, karena update-nya lama~ **

**Oh, ya~ banyak banget promosi-nya nih fiksi.**

**Jangan lupa review ya~ Baca fiksi yang lain juga~~**


End file.
